Sleepover
by Romona-Rain
Summary: It's 4:00 a.m., and strange crashes are coming from her roommate's room...{ONE-SHOT au}


**Yeah, yeah-** _ **another**_ **roommates Au, but I freaking love writing these so take your complaints and shove them in a box.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it!**

4:00 a.m.- it was 4:00 a.m., Thursday night, and Annabeth was going to pass out from exhaustion.

She was staying up late finishing the assignment that was due tomorrow (or today, technically), and in order to do so without falling asleep on the spot, she carried around a spare cup of coffee at the ready (she'd drank around six cups or so) and a rubber band around her wrist so she could snap it and (hopefully) the pain would cause her to wake.

 _Freaking journalism,_ she thought bitterly, bringing the black coffee to her lips.

A crash sounded through her apartment, and Annabeth sipped her coffee quietly, then glared at the door down the hall- Percy Jackson's bedroom door.

"Sorry!" Came a muffled apology, and Annabeth rolled her eyes at her flatmate's antics, not bothering to reply.

 _Freaking Percy Jackson,_ she inwardly growled.

Feeling her eyelids droop, she snapped the rubber band on her wrist and took an extra-large gulp of coffee.

Annabeth's eyes stung, whether from the cold air or the light of her computer screen, she did not know.

She sat on the old couch she borrowed from her friend Thalia, covered in blankets yet still chilled from the biting winter wind that escaped into her apartment.

There was another loud _thud,_ followed by Percy's voice (" _Dammit!_ ").

Once again, Annabeth rolled her eyes and silently cursed him, though at the same time, she was grateful for his loudness (it would help keep her up).

After about ten more minutes of scattered clattering and Percy's hasty apologies, she'd had enough. She closed her laptop, set down her coffee, and stood up from the couch, muttering profanities under her breath.

 _That idiot..._ she sighed, and shivered in the frigid air of the apartment. Annabeth grabbed one of the many blankets piled over by where she had sat and bundled it tight around her.

The tile under her feet was slippery with her socks, so she found it kind of hard to move towards the constant _boom_ s, but she managed.

 _What the hell is he doing?_ This was practically all she could think, even more so after one of the loudest sounds yet.

Annabeth shuffles down to hallway to where Percy's room was located.

She quickly rapped on the door, ears straining for any clues that might tell her what he was doing.

But no, all she could hear was the muffled sound of footsteps until the door opened to reveal Percy.

His hair was mussed, his sea-green eyes clouded with sleepiness, yet his lazy grin was still in place. He wore an old, tattered hoodie with the words **Goode High** written across the front and grey sweatpants.

Despite his warm attire, he was shivering.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Why are you up so late?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Annabeth rolled her eyes (they were starting to hurt- she needed to stop doing that).

"Perhaps it has something to do with all the racket you're making!" She snapped, crossing her arms (then uncrossing them because it loosened the blanket wrapped around her).

Percy blushed and looked at his feet. "Sorry," he said.

Annabeth frowned a little and found herself trying to explain. "No, no, it wasn't you- I'm only up because of my stupid journalism assignment I forgot to do."

Percy relaxed a bit. "Well, okay then. But that doesn't explain what you're doing here," he smiled a bit.

"I was wondering about the freaking noises coming from your room- what the hell are you doing?" She questioned, scrunching up her nose a bit in irritation.

"Er- I, um...well-" Percy stuttered for a bit, his whole face turning red in embarrassment. "I'm making a fort- a pillow and blanket fort," he finally said, raking a hand through his already-messed-up hair.

Annabeth snorted. "And why is that?"

Percy shrugged nonchalantly, though his blush remained. "If you haven't noticed, Wise Girl, it's cold. Our heater's broke, and I ran out of warmer clothes, so...this was the next best option."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow as if judging him, but really, that was a freaking good idea.

"Hm…." Was all she said.

Percy grinned and relaxed even further against the doorframe, putting nearly all his weight onto it.

"Wanna help?" He asked, and there was no double-meaning or flirtation- he just wanted to know.

"Well," Annabeth said, fighting off the urge to grin. "I have to finish my assignment…"

Percy drooped a bit. "Well, okay I guess. I've got some food, though."

That was all it took for Annabeth's resistance to break.

 _Journalism be damned._

Annabeth walked past the boy and into his room, taking in the mess with a smirk.

His room, if it were to be described in a word, was, well, _blue_.

The walls were blue, the bed sheets were blue, most of the room was blue (the shades varying from sky blue to navy to indigo to aquamarine). His night stand was white, the window sill was white, and the closet door was white- most of his furniture was white, but despite that, almost everything in his room was some kind of blue.

And spread across this blue room were blankets.

Blankets of all kinds hung low to the ground, yet there was still room to kneel down. They were held upright by pillows and textbooks and, well, really anything nearby.

Annabeth could see where several things had fallen, like a shelf of trophies, and she figured those failed stabilizers were the cause of the racket.

The blankets reached all the way until about four feet from where Annabeth stood.

Percy moved beside her. "Impressive, huh?" He smiled and Annabeth felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards until she was smiling, too.

"Yeah," she said, gazing around. She allowed her blanket to drop to the floor and, without permission, crawled under the blankets.

She did not have to turn around to know Percy was following her.

On her hands and knees, Annabeth crawled across the room until she reached a pile of blankets and pillows and- what was this?- a stuffed Panda Pillow Pet.

"Wow," she breathed, and she realized that she was no longer shivering.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, suddenly right next to her.

They couldn't sit up, for their heads would touch the blankets and potential make the whole structure collapse, but Annabeth was still quite comfortable.

The carpet was comfy, the blankets she was on were comfy, and the Pillow Pet she held was comfy.

Laying down on the blankets and bundling them around her until she was in a warm cocoon, she turned to Percy, who was watching her with an amused expression.

"Hey, you promised food," Annabeth growled playfully, and Percy laughed.

"It's over there, Wise Girl," he snorted, pointing the the corner of the fort, where several cups of coffee and a bowl of half-eaten popcorn sat.

 _Oh,_ Annabeth started as a thought occurred to her. _I'm not tired, anymore._

Percy lay beside her, on her left, and they stared, together, at the blanket that made up for their ceiling.

It took Annabeth a bit to realize how _close_ she and Percy were. Yes, they were flatmates, but they'd never actually slept in the same room before. _In fact_ , Annabeth thought, _despite living in the same apartment, we don't know each other very well, do we?_

"So," Percy cleared his throat, startling Annabeth out of her thoughts.

She turned to look at him- really look at him. His captivating sea-green eyes were alight with happiness, his smirk had turned into a smile (a real smile, unlike some he'd worn before), and- hey, he had dimples.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked, trying to keep the conversation going while simultaneously trying to ignore how they were _pressed up_ against each other and _what the hell._

"I, er, actually don't remember what I was going to say," Percy stuttered, blushing slightly.

Annabeth laughed, a loud laugh that broke the silence, and suddenly Percy was laughing, too.

"Can you pass the popcorn?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Percy obliged, reaching over to his left to grab the bowl and quietly handed her it.

Annabeth nodded her thanks and reached in, tasting he stale but still buttery popcorn in her mouth.

"And the coffee?"

Once again, Percy gave her what she had requested.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, staring at the blanket that separated this from the outside cold.

Ten minutes later, they were in the same position, and Annabeth found herself not wanting to leave.

"Percy," she whispered, and the said boy turned to look at her.

"Yeah," he whispered back (there was really no need to be quiet, but in the situation, it just felt right).

"I'm going to bed." There was a pause, and the blonde haired, grey eyed girl stared at him. "Thanks."

Percy nodded once, twice, and shifted so she could have more room. Annabeth was grateful for this, but she found herself missing his warmth.

She fell asleep dreaming of a boy with sea-green eyes.

 **Fin.**

 **This is just a one-shot I made up on the spot, so sorry if it stinks (you can tell me why it does in the reviews).**

 **I enjoyed writing this, so thanks for taking the time to read it!**

 **Note: Some people were confused if my roommate AUs are all connected and the same stories. The answer: they are not.**

 **I mean, some of them** _ **could**_ **be, but I never intended them to be connected.**

 **They are basically different story settings each time, though some might go hand-in-hand.**

 **Thanks, and don't forget to review!**

 **~Brynn**


End file.
